The Women: Katie B
by twiniitowers
Summary: A young woman with familiar ties will soon enter Damien's life. Follows the history of my "Why Me?" (in the 'M' section). One-Shot. Complete. Please read and review and don't forget to watch "Damien" on Lifetime later this year.


**Déjà vu**

**Kellogg School of Management **

**Northwestern University**

**Evanston, Illinois **

**December 1978**

As her Uncle would tell her in their private conversations after her forced ballet classes and assisting the downtrodden for school credit when she was thirteen and got the calling, there were two identities. First was the fake persona like the girl who had to attend dance class that she was not interested in nor did she care about dishing out slop on Thanksgiving for the homeless. Those activities looked great on paper especially when she got older and they would open up doors where she could meet those who could help her cause that she otherwise wouldn't and the Second was the real persona, the true destiny of why she and the rest of a certain few were put on the Earth. She rather hated the annual charity auction ball, why should her assistance be necessary to people who put themselves in their own predicaments in the first place? The one activity that she did enjoy was the yearly ski trip to celebrate the end of autumn and her past achievements and prepare for the next quarter. She worked hard and for a purpose, she wasn't coasting by just to get a job at a relatives corporation like a few of her classmates. She hated her time being wasted, but there was a time for relaxation after all and she pretended to be sick for the first day of the ski trip that was in Aspen because she needed to get some of her more important work done, now that her roommate Alison, who was the type to marry a guy for his money and not use her own brain type, was busy shacking up with her boyfriend in Wisconsin during winter break. So why was she at Kellogg wasting everyone's time? She saw the red envelope in her pile of mail and smiled at the upside down Santa Claus stamp, a little in-joke between relatives. Her Uncle would send her the same crisp $100.00 bill in the mail in the same card ever since she started junior high and she would send it back to him, as she didn't need it, nor want it and they would keep writing on the card. This year he upped the ante and put in $200.00. His words to her in 1978 were:

_Kathy, _

_Since we both know the $100.00 is being sent back to me (as it should), here is an extra so you can do something nice for yourself. When you arrive in Chicago after graduation next year there will be an office waiting for you. I hear there just might be an opening for you in more ways than one._

_ave Satani, - P_

The truth was Katie B. was chomping at the bit. Like the excitement you get, when you finally get to bid adieu to your old life and get to start anew. She took out her red ink pen only because the green one ran out of ink and wrote:

_Uncle Paul, _

_I cannot accept the extra hundred. I appreciate the gesture. I'm going skiing because I think Melissa might be there. We need to start reconnecting now so it isn't so obvious later. So, here's your $200.00 back. _

_ave Satani, Katie B. (I'll explain the name later). _

She was going to have tell him, she hated being called Kathy, but for now. She let it go. She saw the clippings in the newspaper, Damien Thorn, The Chosen One, was quite handsome as she knew him to be. She knew maybe someday they'd have some hot-sex-in-between-the-sheets, but she had to get him to Melissa the former First Daughter who was in The White House when Damien briefly lived there before Richard and Ann Thorn came to collect him after the deaths of Kathy and Robert Thorn. He was quite the scholar and dabbled in the right amount of school clubs, making the transition from wide receiver to quarterback on the Davidson Military Academy football team, debate, and yearbook. What a magnificent task she given – to set up the Antichrist with his future wife for persona 'A' to benefit persona 'B'. That was why she chose her nickname, her truest self, Person B.

Katherine Elizabeth Buher – Katie B.


End file.
